Ep. 13: Ka Kabuki Boy
Ka Kabuki Boy is the thirteeneth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the start of a two-part story introducing Grandmaster Yufang and where the team faces Kabuki Novice. Synopsis The Dairanger deal with a Gorma Minion possessing people into being kabuki actors, all while dealing with an arrival from China Lin must cope with. Plot At a bank, a guard is taken possession of and fights others to leave with the money. Shouji and Ryou find this guy throwing the money at everyone in the streets. Ryou is the only one disturbed by this. The bank men take the money from the greedy Shouji. The robber don a strange face and hair, confirming Ryou's fears that he is indeed a Gorma. Ryou and Shouji transform and the possessed robber beat them up. A flying disc stops the villain. It comes from Grandmaster Yufang, he taunts them with the Dairinken. They chase after him but can't find him. With Ryou's description, Lin races to her apartment and they follow her. The bewildered boys find out the old man is Lin's uncle.Yufang seemingly cleaned the apartment but then a mountain of junk come out of a closet. Master Kaku arrives and salutes his sensei, who taught him in the ways of the Dai and created the Aura Changers. The boys are in great disbelief. The boys leave in wonder while Yufang makes food, even cutting onions with a Dairinken. Lin digs for more information about her uncle's fiancee. The Kabuki Priestling makes a show which the Triumvirate witness and summon meek smiles. They send him off on his mission. He invades a construction worker and drills into the bank in front of them. He goes inside the bank and possesses the guard that was trying to stop him. The construction worker runs out screaming. The possessed guard starts shooting up. He then takes the body of a vendor and the Dairangers try to stop him. The vendor trips and the monster falls out. The Dairanger chase after him but he disappears. They can't find him anywhere. Another bank is being apprehended and has caught the attention of many including Shoji and Ryou. Shouji and Ryou chase the culprit up the stairs of a building. He threatens them with a gun. All the Dairangers reach the roof and the robber, of course, turns out to be the Gorma. They transform to fight him but can't beat him. Shoji and Ryou disagree on how to fight him. The Dairanger try to subdue him to no avail. They want no harm to come to the man. When he cowers in fear, Yufang arrives and fights the man. The man falls off the building and ends up to be really dead. Yufang seems unaffected by this and runs off to get the monster, who still hasn't been seen. The Dairanger remain at the scene of the incident and the police arrive. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Bank Robber: *Guard: *Police: *Mechanic: *Soba Vendor: *Man: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura